


原初的欲求

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 炮王伦与哥特笠的“火星撞地球”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	原初的欲求

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空设定，艾笠都是大学生

三笠是在学校附近的一家咖啡店注意到他的。  
那是一家叫做“欧石楠”的店，店面不大，饮品和食物种类不多，味道也很一般，装潢风格大概是三笠出生那年流行的那种。  
老板是个像雾霾天一样阴沉沉的家伙，不怎么招呼客人，一天到晚站在柜台后擦拭着那些一尘不染的高脚杯。  
店里只有两个服务员，其中一个男服务态度冷淡，对顾客爱理不理。如果你看着多年没更新的菜单问：我还有其他选择吗？他会回答你：要或者不要。  
按理来说这样的店早就应该倒闭才对，但与此相反，店里回头客不少，甚至还有不少的常客。  
三笠觉得十有八九是因为那个男服务员的存在。  
他穿着笔挺的黑色制服，雪白的手套，长发扎成丸子头露出光洁的前额，绿色的眼睛像湖水静谧又幽深，鼻梁的弧度高挺得让人幻想在上面滑滑梯。相对于其它男性来说，他的唇色偏红，简直就像涂了口红。  
这就叫做“小白脸”吧。三笠想。  
也不对，他的皮肤不仅不白，还是偏深的小麦色。  
“天啊，他真性感。”隔壁桌的两个女生偷瞄着正弯腰收拾餐具擦拭桌面的男服务员在窃窃私语。  
萨沙只盯着菜单上的食物照片流口水，三笠顺着她们的目光望过去，他的脸倒是无懈可击，但是他的屁股却平平无奇，无论是从背面还是从侧面看。  
男服务员知道来店里的客人大多会盯着他看，装作很小声实际上很大声地议论他，但他对异性或痴迷狂热或呆若木鸡的注视已经免疫了，只是在必要时候说该说的话，做该做的事。  
“两位的餐点齐了，祝你们用餐愉快。”丸子头男人从靠近三笠的一侧把她和萨沙点的卡布奇诺、焦糖吉利、面包苹果布丁、巨无霸水果巴菲和酸奶泡芙依次呈上桌面，语调毫无起伏地说着。  
“至少还有四种呢，怎么可能上齐了？”三笠黑色的椭圆形指甲戳了戳点餐单。  
“两位女生的食量吃不下这么多，为了不造成浪费，你们最好减少一些餐点。”  
“你只是用主观的刻板印象衡量别人而已，你怎么知道我们就吃不完呢？”  
“我吃得完的！先生。”萨沙大叫一声打断了两人的对峙，她按着三笠的手腕示意后者别说话。“我保证吃得干干净净一点都不浪费！相信我！”  
当时三笠近距离地看了一眼那个男人的侧脸，除了觉得他或许真的如其他女生所说的那样迷人之外，还隐约感觉到他与自己有一丝共同之处。  
他并不适合从事服务业。比起帮助他人、与他人交流，他更喜欢沉浸在自己的世界。他被端庄刻板的制服包裹的身躯里，封印着自由不羁的灵魂。莫名的厌倦和愤怒在他绿色的眼眸深处休眠着，只要一点点其他的火花，就能唤起剧烈的爆发。  
不知为何，三笠就这么觉得。  
意想不到的是，不久之后，这个男人还出现在了她所在大学的公共选修课的阶梯教室里。他坐在靠后的位置，在一群呼呼大睡、低头玩手机或是和对象旁若无人亲热的学生中聚精会神地边听讲边做笔记。  
关于这个男人的传言五花八门。有说这是某位神秘富豪的独生子，被父亲派来这鸟不拉屎的地方体验普通人的生活；有说这是前几届的学生，因为种种原因一直无法毕业，借着自己哥哥是医学院助教的关系，在学校里半工半读只为了拿到毕业证；还有说他曾经把人打得终身残疾，被关了一段时间，最近才放出来，后悔自己荒废学业一事无成，所以想在远离家乡的这里改过自新，重新开始。  
听起来都很扯。但谁知道有多少真，有多少假呢？  
如果他是这个学校的学生，三笠应该早就知道才对。不知从什么时候起，凭空出现的他代替三笠成为了这座学校的关键人物，成为了四面八方环绕着强烈对流的暴风之眼。  
就这点来说三笠还是挺感谢他的。  
因为有点在意，她稍微留意了一下他的行踪。  
他会在周二周四周五下午的公共选修课上出现，认真听着那些对很多大学生来说可有可无的知识。在周六周日上午九点到下午六点在欧石楠咖啡厅边发呆边打工。其余时间穿着不怎么合身的牛仔套装，在学校超市做些整理货架、收银的工作。不过，就像跟孩子躲猫猫一样，在这些时段内也未必能在固定的地点见到他。  
他偶尔在学校食堂用餐，每次都是自己一个人。一般来说都会把餐盘里的食物吃的一干二净，但如果有胡萝卜的话，肯定会剩下胡萝卜；他在工作时，如果没有必要，不会主动跟别人说话；他把一罐保质期快要过了的水果罐头藏在衣服里带出去，偷偷喂给全校通缉的流浪猫；他帮哭泣的小女孩把气球从树上拿下来递给她，蹲下来摸摸她的头表示安慰；他帮男孩们把足球踢回去，却不巧把球踢到河里，然后当做什么事也没发生地跑了……  
不知不觉中，观察他成了一件有意思的事。在此之前，三笠都不知道自己原来这么有跟踪的潜质。  
如果是他，或许可以。三笠在心里快速敲定了。  
她跟着那个男人下了公交车，隔着一段距离尾随他来到一栋破旧的五层公寓楼面前。  
男人迈的步伐很大，很快就消失在三笠的视线里。  
五楼的一扇窗很快亮起了灯。  
三笠发现自己的血液在沸腾，身体微微颤抖。她也不知道为什么。她在他的公寓楼下溜达了好一会儿，天都黑了还是不想离开。  
她爬上五楼，深呼吸过后敲响了那扇门。里面用音响播放着时下在年轻人群间最红的那首流行歌曲，震耳欲聋。  
咚咚咚……咚咚咚……  
敲门声和她的心跳短暂重合。  
她不断加重敲门的力道，大约过了三分钟还是没人来开门。三笠纳闷着，曲起手指准备再敲下去。  
门忽然从里面被打开了。  
“你是谁？有什么事吗？”男人披散着长发，裸着汗涔涔的上半身，下身围着一条浴巾，有些气喘地问。他看着她的眼神就跟看着一个红气球或者一罐快过期的水果罐头差不多。  
三笠咽了口唾液，张了张口。  
“谁呀，艾伦……”慵懒而甜腻的女生从他身后传来，是个头发卷卷的穿着吊带裙的年轻女孩。  
三笠觉得自己也许在学校见过她。但这不重要。  
“不认识。”他对自己身后的女人说。  
“呃，我以为这里是亚当·兰伯特的住处，我搞错了，抱歉。”三笠丢下这句就匆忙逃离了现场。她知道自己撒谎的本事糟透了，也觉得自己的举动愚蠢到家了。她觉得自己就像个又旧又长的烟囱，不断从内里排出一股股黑气。仔细想想，这样根本没什么必要。

“你谈过恋爱吗？”三笠强行把游荡在外太空的注意力转移到身边跟自己说话的女同学身上。  
有人随着乐曲的节奏跳着轻快的舞步，有人摇晃着酒杯谈笑风生，有人在灯光昏暗的角落忘我地拥吻。  
“没有。”三笠低头抿了一口酒，尽量让自己看起来随和一点。  
“那些男生，有没有哪个是你想交往看看的？”女同学环视了一圈现场的男性，用眼神示意她。  
“我不感兴趣。”她知道那些男的也在看着这边，但她没有对他们任何一个人做出回应。  
“那你的高中生涯有什么有趣的事吗？”  
“通常我会看书……看书，嗯……还有，看书。”三笠没有说谎。她最幸福的时刻，就是关上房门，把书本贴在鼻尖上。  
女同学问的问题大多是只能用“是”或“否”来回答的，而三笠也不懂得抓住某个点补充，把话题延伸下去。因为她觉得自己的生活只是一潭死水，没有人会感兴趣的。  
谈话陷入死局，女同学露出一副便秘的表情，借口说要去厕所，举着酒杯离开了三笠身边。她叫爱丽丝？朵洛丽丝还是露易丝来着？三笠不记得了，反正她只是突然邀请自己来参加生日派对的一个路人甲罢了，一个对神秘的自己感到八卦好奇却失望而归的路人甲。  
三笠对绝大多数人来说确实是神秘的、特别的，区别于一众金发碧眼的面孔，她有着极具“异域风情”的黑发黑眸，学业和运动出类拔萃，不苟言笑，独来独往。她对美和丑没什么概念，也不怎么在意自己的外表。从十五岁开始她就维持着“哥特”风格的装扮，倒不是因为喜欢，也不管适不适合，内心敏感脆弱的她认为只要主动把自己用冷硬怪诞的外壳武装起来， 就不会受到伤害。  
是我选择远离他/她们，不是他/她们选择远离我。这样想总是会让三笠觉得好过一点。  
对三笠来说，绝对大多数人都只是她生命中的路人甲而已，这么多年她都自己一个人生活过来了，所以没必要跟别人搞好关系。她对维持大部分亲密关系提不起兴趣，没谈过恋爱。  
曾经有人对她表达过好感，某个男生直截了当地向她告白，但她当场给人家发了好人卡。  
“你总是这样习惯性地推开别人吗？”那个男生这样问她。  
“我……对不起……”三笠不知道该说什么。当时她吓坏了，根本没想好怎么面对别人，只能下意识地拒绝了他。  
如果就这样随便开始一段感情，对别人也是不负责的。  
看着男生拿着那一束想要送给自己的小雏菊垂头丧气离开的背影，三笠竟感到有些抱歉。  
但这样的情绪在几分钟后完全消失得无影无踪。  
空旷的楼梯间传来几个男生幸灾乐祸的笑声和拍掌声。  
“愿赌服输，两百块拿来吧！”  
“妈的！”  
“我就说了，那个妞很难搞到手的。”  
“可能我不是她喜欢的类型吧，我什么好话都说尽了，换做是其他女生早就沦陷了。”  
“也许她不喜欢男生呢。”  
“难道……她是同性恋？”  
“管他呢，反正她这一血你是拿不到了。”  
“我打赌她一定没和任何人睡过。说真的，我真想试试和著名怪胎三笠·阿克曼睡觉是什么滋味……”  
几分钟过去了，三笠的拳头还在疼。刚才她气血上涌冲过去，回过神来的时候那些在背后议论她的男生都倒在地上龇牙咧嘴哀叫连连。  
阳光晃得人刺眼，照在人身上火辣辣的，所有的热量都像激光光束一样集中在一身黑色的三笠身上，把她烧穿一个洞。长椅上、树荫下、喷泉旁，甚至是图书馆，到处都是发情的大学生情侣。  
她气势汹汹地在校道上快步走着，耳轮和耳垂上的耳环和十字架项链随着动作抖个不停，挡在路上的不管是人类还是动物都被震慑得自动让出一条通道，吻得热火朝天的情侣被她撞到肩膀，看清是三笠后也敢怒不敢言。  
不愉快的事总是接二连三到来。  
最近三笠很艰难，因为她唯一的好友萨沙恋爱了，她又重新变得孤零零。  
三笠还是很难接受，那个只对食物感兴趣的萨沙，忽然有一天变得注意自己的形象，从梳什么发型、选什么颜色的裙子、搭什么样的配饰，喷什么味的香水都开始考究起来。究其原因是，一个能和食物相媲美的男生出现了，萨沙把对食物狂热的爱分了一半给他。  
萨沙逐渐不再和三笠上下学和用餐了，开始夜不归宿，即使在宿舍里也没完没了地和尼科洛讲电话。  
那种事情真的很重要吗？是必要的吗？周围的人都兴致勃勃地谈论它，争先恐后地享受它，好像缺了它，青春就不完美。  
所以在这种浪潮，或者在这种趋势的推动下，三笠难免对自己一贯坚定的独身理念产生动摇。  
即使宿舍里只有她一个人，但她还是拉好窗帘，坐在床上戴好入耳式耳机。她快进跳过那些冗长的前戏，直接停在活塞运动的画面。仿佛在观察实验过程似的，她盯着进度条，面无表情地计算着男人插入的时间和结束的时间。  
经过一定剪辑和难免有演技成分的小视频对三笠没有助兴作用，所以她关掉了它。  
她熄了灯躺在被窝里，手指往下身那颗羞涩的小豆子探去，但无论她怎么翻来覆去拨弄挑逗，感觉和左手握右手没什么区别。  
打开手机，选择一首比较嘈杂的金属乐，设置单曲循环外放到最大声，以此掩盖掉成人玩具发出的“嗡嗡”声。按下按钮，切换吮吸强度和震频模式反复刺激着下面，商品详情里介绍得令人心动神摇的效果完全没有出现。  
比考试发挥失常还要难受的情绪淹没了三笠。那晚她把高等数学课本里所有的大题都做了一遍才睡得着。  
第二天醒来的时候她决定，去找个她觉得过得了自己那关的男人来让她体验那种感觉。标准是模糊的，她打算跟着直觉走。

之后三笠没有再去欧石楠咖啡厅，把周二周四周五的公共选修课都翘掉，也不再去学校的超市购物。总之，尽量远离那个男人可能会出现的所有地方。  
这份孩子气的暗自赌气只有她自己知道。  
世界很大，要避开本就毫无交集的人很容易，那个男人在三笠的大学生活里逐渐淡去了。  
她尝试着去留意其他男生，但没有一个让她有所触动哪怕一星半点。  
这个周末萨沙要和尼科洛一起过，三笠独自一人呆坐在了无生趣的房间里空耗着时间。所有的书本都对她失去了吸引力，她明明什么都没做却感到精疲力尽。  
她不断催眠着自己，我不需要恋爱，我不需要性关系。但无论她踱在房间里的哪一个角落，这片阴云总是悬挂在她的头顶挥之不去。  
在这个天气很好的周末把自己封闭在房间里毫无益处，三笠最终还是决定出门转转。  
周末不需要上课，她的双脚带着她去了欧石楠咖啡厅，来给自己点餐的服务员竟然是个从没见过的女孩子。三笠作势接听电话，然后露出僵硬的微笑走了出去。  
她又返回学校的超市，把所有的货架都逛了一遍，某个熟悉的身影还是没有出现。她买了一支口香糖，百无聊赖地在外面闲逛。泡泡被吹得鼓胀到一定程度，破了黏在嘴唇周围。舌头卷起淡得没有一丝甜味的胶体反复咀嚼，又鼓起腮帮子吹起来。这样不断地循环往复吃光了口香糖，她走了三站公交车的路程，停在那个破旧的五层公寓楼下面。  
不过这次，她没有上去。那扇窗紧紧拉着窗帘。  
他在不在家呢。满脑子都是他的样子。三笠觉得自己好像不太妙。  
他连她是谁都不记得吧。三笠的心脏像嚼碎了整颗柠檬一样皱缩起来。

这次教授拖堂拖得有点久，下课的时候已经六点半了。  
三笠挎上挎包刚走了几步，右肩被猛地拍了一下，吓了她一跳。她转过头，右边却没人。  
“你很久没去欧石楠了。”某个熟悉的男声从左边传过来。  
她看清那个人的脸之后愣住了。他戴着鸭舌帽，扎着低低的丸子头，黑色的外套里面搭配着白色T恤，看起来就跟普通的大学生没什么两样，但他留的胡须让人感觉他实际年龄可能比她要大一些。  
“你在意这件事吗。”按捺住内心的激动，三笠没有看他也没有停下脚步。  
他快步跟上，“当然，每次你和你的朋友一起来就会点很多东西，老板高兴，就会给我加日薪。”  
想到萨沙不胖但的确很能吃，三笠不禁微笑了一下。“今后我的朋友可能不会再去了。”  
“真可惜。那你会再去吗？”  
三笠不禁停下脚步注视他，想分辨出那双祖母绿的眼睛里到底闪烁着几分真诚。他十分坦荡地迎接她的审视，那盛大而热烈的光芒几乎让三笠招架不住。  
从她的角度，那天在他屋子里看到的女生正站在远处望着他们。  
“别靠这么近，你女朋友在看着呢。”  
他顺着三笠的视线看过去，皱了皱眉头。“她不是我女朋友。只是……我永远都不会有女朋友。她们在跟我交往之前都明白这一点。”  
三笠愣住了。原来关于艾伦·耶格尔私生活混乱的说法是真实的。  
“哦。”  
“对了，我叫艾——”  
“我知道你叫什么名字。你在我们学校很有名。”  
“是吗？”他毫不在乎的样子。“但还是没有你有名，三笠·阿克曼。”  
听到他叫自己的名字很奇怪。三笠好像第一次听说自己的名字一样新奇。  
“我明明什么都没做，我只是按照我的喜好和节奏生活而已。只是某些地方稍微和别人不一样，就要被当成异类来围观，我真的不明白。”  
“我和你一样。关于我的流言很多，但有什么关系，我又不是活在别人口中。自己是谁，想要怎么生活，真正需要什么，还不都是只有自己说了才算吗？”  
不断有行人从他们身边路过，时间却仿佛在对视的两人之间停止流动。风轻轻摇曳着两人的发丝，吹乱了某些心绪。  
三笠率先把目光移开，艾伦也立刻察觉了什么似的转移视线。  
“我要去超市打工了，下次你来欧石楠我请你喝咖啡。”  
他无比自然地抛下这句话就走了。  
这就是你的套路吗？三笠想。她需要找个角落独自待着好好平复一下心情。

三笠偶尔会自己去欧石楠，艾伦也遵守诺言请她喝咖啡，但她没有接受。  
他对她就像对待普通的客人和校友，甚至还不能归类在“熟人”那块。三笠也没有和他有更多的交流，只是和之前一样跟踪他，看着他每天都带着不同的女性去自己的公寓，一个星期不重样。  
三笠有些困惑又有些不甘，她并没有被他纳入他编织的“网”。  
直到一个月后的某个傍晚。  
像往常一样，下了公交车，过了马路再往右边的小巷走就到艾伦所住的公寓了，但三笠有一秒没盯着，一拐弯就不见了他的踪影。  
三笠站在原地环顾四周，忽然被一双手臂围在了人和墙壁形成的封闭空间里。  
“跟踪别人可不是一件好事。”面前的男人眼神被帽檐打下的阴影盖住了，他逼近的气息有强烈的压迫感。“你想做什么。”  
“我要你当我的第一个男人。”  
“什么意思。”他抬起帽檐，眼神惊讶。  
“帮我破处。”她盯着他的眼睛一字一句地说。

楼道里声控灯没有亮，门虚掩着，屋里传出女人的争吵声和玻璃碎裂的声音。  
艾伦刚打开门，一只马克杯就飞了过来，差点砸在他的鼻梁上。  
三笠第一次看到女人打架。两人像疯抢地盘和资源的野兽，脸颊发红青筋暴起，指甲和牙齿都成为了锋利的武器，毫不留情地撕扯和抓咬。  
艾伦静静地看着两个女人胡闹，把三笠拦在身后。  
“我觉得一开始我已经说得足够清楚了。”他冷冷地说，“闹够了就快点出去，如果你们还有羞耻心的话。对了，快把钥匙还我，把你们还需要的东西拿走，不然我会清理掉。”  
两个女人都哭了，其中一个把钥匙扔在地上，甩了他一耳光跑了出去。另一个瞟了三笠一眼，“总有一天你也会和我一样。”她说着，露出一个惨淡的笑，抓起三笠的手把钥匙塞进她手里。  
门被关上，艾伦才露出卸下重担的表情，“抱歉，让你看到这些。”  
“没关系。”三笠看着他用扫把把地上的玻璃碎渣扫进垃圾铲，把洗手间里化妆品和护肤品的瓶瓶罐罐都扔进垃圾桶，一股脑地倒进垃圾袋，扎好袋口。“你先去床上等我吧，我洗个澡。”

一切都是在这里发生的吗？  
他住的一居室很小，进门就只有一张床、一个衣柜和一套桌椅。桌子上放着一台手提电脑和一些空的外卖盒子，斑驳的墙上贴着几张地下摇滚乐团的海报，墙角散乱地堆着一些唱片和一把断了弦的吉他。瓷砖地板已经看不出原本的颜色了，交杂着一缕缕或长或短不同颜色的头发和踩扁的烟头。  
三笠在他的床铺坐下，好像压到了什么东西，抬了抬屁股伸手一拔，抽出一件黑色带蕾丝边的文胸。被子散发着久不见阳光的霉味，床单的表面皱巴巴的还有些隐约的潮湿感。她故意晃了晃身子，老旧弹簧床发出刺耳的声响。  
还是对即将发生的事情没有实感。  
出于好奇的心理，她拉开床侧矮柜的抽屉，避孕套的盒子争先恐后掉落在地板上。正当她手忙脚乱地俯身去捡，水声停止，男人赤条条从浴室走了出来。  
傍晚的斜阳从窗户洒进来，给那具年轻健硕的躯体晕染上柔和的光泽。小麦色肌肤，精瘦的身体，像个刚刚完工的，令人赞叹不已的艺术品。  
三笠第一次亲眼见到了男人的那个东西。在那之前她只在中学健康教育课本上、在成人向影片里见过。他双腿间的那东西尺寸相当可观，正随着他的步伐威风凛凛地颤动，三笠不由自主地咽了口唾沫，有点担忧这样的巨物待会儿怎么可能放进自己身体里面。  
他看着正在发愣的她一眼，把床上堆着的一堆衣物抱起来，扔到椅子上。  
“要做的话，你是不是应该脱掉内裤？”  
三笠这才回想起什么似的，蹬掉鞋子，把短裙、网状丝袜连同内裤脱下来放在一旁。这是她第一次在男人面前赤身裸体，她有些局促地用手掌挡住自己的私处，又扯过被单盖住自己的腿。  
艾伦把她的窘迫看在眼里，“你介意吗？”他从烟盒里抽出一支烟。“我习惯开始前抽几口。”  
三笠摇摇头。  
于是他把烟点燃，塞进嘴里深吸了一口吐出来，一边俯视着三笠，一边用手来回快速套弄着性器。  
他腿间沉睡的家伙仿佛慢慢拥有生命一般苏醒过来。  
她平躺在他的床上，在他无比正常不带一丝情欲的注视下红透了整张脸。  
大概是觉得差不多了，艾伦把烟扔在地板上踩熄，掀开三笠盖着的被单压了上来。  
床铺不堪重负地“吱呀”一声，遮羞布被毫不留情地抽走了，三笠这才有些紧张地偏过头闭上眼睛，把自己完全交给这个不是很熟悉的男人。  
身体被重重地压住搂紧，绝无逃脱的可能。灼热的呼吸把她的弄得有些痒，艾伦在她的颈侧用力地啜吻出声。一只手从她的露脐上衣下摆和内衣罩杯挤进去，不怎么礼貌地揉搓玩弄着肉团，带着粗糙茧子的手指在柔嫩的乳头拨捏挤压。另一只手绕到后面极其熟练地解开她内衣的搭扣，她却扭捏着不愿意配合他把外衣脱下来。因为她今天偏偏穿了最老土的那件内衣，有点莫名的羞愧。他当然没有察觉女孩敏感纤弱的心思，两下就把她的上衣和内衣一起剥下来扔到床底。无论它是什么颜色什么款式，反正最后都是要被脱掉，根本没什么区别。  
三笠轻喘着看着男人浓密的发顶，看他埋首在她的乳房之间唇舌牙齿并用地含弄啃咬，在肋骨、腰部和腹部一路留下潮湿的印记。  
幸好他没有吻自己的嘴唇。三笠想。也许她对这个男人有点着迷，但不是相爱的两个人，接吻就会很尴尬很奇怪。交媾就可以。因为接吻是更深刻的情感交流，性行为只是生命延续至今繁衍的本能罢了。  
从开始到现在，除了感觉湿漉漉的有点痒，有点恶心，三笠还没有什么特别的感觉。  
直到他修长的食指探入了她的体内。虽然早就知道第一次通常不会好受，对疼痛也有心理准备，但最隐私的部位被异物插入，完全陌生的刺痛感和压迫感让她眉间皱起深刻的沟壑。  
“唔……”三笠不适地闷哼一声紧张地喘息着，他漠然俯视她，那根手指机械式地反复勾弄了一会儿后又推入了中指。  
“啊——”三笠不自觉地拱起腰，比疼痛感更甚的是迷样的酸麻感，骨节分明的手指触摸探寻和扩张内壁的感觉让她觉得非常怪异和不适。  
这种东西有什么好，为什么那么多人都如此沉迷这种东西。她可一点都不享受。  
手指继续在她穴里进退搅弄，掰开她的双腿，他粗粝的鼻息从小腹靠近，柔软湿滑的舌尖翻来覆去地刺激她的花蒂。她躺在那里无动于衷地被他摆弄着，像个面粉捏出来的精致的小玩偶。  
艾伦的眉头也皱了起来，他遇到了难题。以前他从来不需要如此耐心地做到这步，她真的跟他的每一任床伴完全不一样。她的下面还是干燥得像沙漠。她的表情非常痛苦，痛苦得他有些不忍心。  
他的两只手指从她体内拔出来，捡起地板上的衣物扔在她身上。  
“怎么了？”她有些疑惑他为什么在这时候突然停止。  
“你没准备好。回去吧。”他从她身上下来。  
“什么？！我已经考虑得很清楚了，我知道我在做什么。”三笠也跟着坐起身。  
“不是你想不想的问题，你的身体根本不想做。如果硬来你会受伤的。”他靠在床头，又取了一支烟叼在嘴里，按压着打火机准备点燃香烟。  
男人一副对她缺乏兴致的表情打击到了三笠。好像就只有她自己被拒绝了。  
连这个人都做不到吗？自己真的无可救药了？她对自己，对他都非常失望。  
三笠一把抢过艾伦嘴里的香烟丢在地上。“那是你没本事罢了。你是不是不行啊？”  
男人根本没想到她会这么说，这么做，一时间愣住了。  
“你还是个男人吗？！上我啊——”三笠不顾一切地吼完，整个身体都在颤抖。“为什么别的女人可以，我就不行……”  
她的故意挑衅奏效了。  
男人的脸色开始像暴风雨来临之前的天空，眼里的怒意如阴云迅速积聚，那是鲨鱼嗅到浓烈血腥味时具有攻击性的生理反应。  
他把她的身体翻转过来压在床上，抓过椅子上的皮带甩了过来。划破空气的声音和抽打肉体的清脆声响过后，三笠白皙嫩滑的臀部很快出现了红色的长印。  
在持续的抽打中她扭动着身体闭上眼睛大声尖叫，耻辱和愤怒从她咬紧的牙关溢出来。她想挣扎，双手却同时被皮带绑在床头，身体也被按住无法动弹。  
抽屉被拉开，接着是一阵撕开包装袋的声音。  
“等……等一下……”她有预感要发生什么，但她的制止是无力的，他粗暴地掰开她的臀瓣将性器猛地捅进她的小穴里。  
没有得到充分润滑的下体又涩又涨，被和手指完全不是一个量级的阴茎撑开，三笠连呼吸都感到不畅，刀削火燎般火辣辣的疼痛让她不自觉地流出眼泪。  
他完全没有等她逐渐适应的耐心，咬紧牙关，颈侧青筋暴起，一开始就挺直身体大幅度地来回快速抽插。  
她竭力回过头愤怒地瞪他，他揪住她的短发把她的头转回去按在枕头上。  
甬道极力排斥着入侵的巨物不由自主地收紧，换来的却是他变本加厉的凌虐。三笠随着他的每一次进出尖声哭喘，在巨大硬物的肆意冲撞下陷入狂乱。  
他进得越来越快，插越来越深，她觉得她要坏了，要死了。如果人生还能重来一次，她一定不要遇到这个男人。如果她能顺利活下来，这辈子她绝对不会再想、再做这种事了。  
她想让他停下，想说些求饶的话，但她的喉咙和她的下体一样被填满了，被堵住了，除了上气不接下气的喘息和呻吟什么也做不到了。  
一边粗喘着一边揉捏着她的胸部，动作中带着粗犷的冲动和野性，他捞起她的小腹岔开她的双腿让她的屁股高高撅起来。虽然行进得一点都不顺利，但他还是向着最深处顽固地、疯狂地顶弄着。老旧弹簧床被剧烈地摇晃着，肉体又快又猛地拍打着，继续着仿佛永无止尽的突刺。  
紧闭着双眼，三笠觉得自己似乎在某个暴风雨夜晚的风口浪尖沉浮。每次她挣扎着浮出海面，幽深的海草就卷住她的腿把她往海底拉下去，更多的冰冷海水灌入她的口鼻和胸腔，她狼狈不堪地呛咳，闭着双眼只感觉到一道道闪电劈下，白茫茫的一片。 强烈的窒息后，慢慢地好像有什么改变了。   
虽然每次被插到最深的位置时还是会感受到麻木的疼痛，但随后竟衍生出奇妙的快感，体内慢慢涌动起来的炙热浪潮让她颤抖，忍不住扭腰迎合他的动作。  
痛感渐渐不那么明显，肌肤间的碰撞摩擦和他喷洒在她后背的喘息都化成快感慢慢叠加，三笠也不知道自己怎么了，抑制不住发出的甜腻呻吟让她感到无比羞耻。  
双手的束缚不知不觉被解除了，她被翻过来正面对着他。双腿被最大限度地分开，膝盖被折叠至胸前，穴内的空虚没有持续多久就再次被胀满，透明的液体随着进出捣弄的动作漫溢出来濡湿了股间。  
三笠紧闭双眼不敢看他的脸，只能无助地搂着艾伦的后背，尖利的指甲一点点陷入他的肉里，刺破皮肤流出鲜红的血来。  
他强有力地摆动着腰肢，撞击到了某个的地方，从未体验过的舒爽难耐让三笠禁不住瑟缩痉挛起来。被缠绵细密的快感全方位覆盖，胸前水淋淋的球体混乱地晃动，小腿肚在他的肩膀上不停摩擦，软嫩湿滑小穴被粗硕的肉茎毫不留情地侵犯着，三笠觉得自己要疯了。  
“艾……艾伦，不要了……唔，不要了……”她抽噎着呜咽着发出断断续续的娇喘，脸上的泪水和汗水混合在一起。  
“……你，刚才不是还很嚣张地要求我操你吗？”男人掐住她的下巴摆正她的脸让她直视自己。“怎么现在又不要了？”  
他故意用最直白最下流的字眼刺激她，满意地看着她双眼含泪，却羞涩又恼怒地咬紧下唇，把下巴的肉都咬得泛白。  
他似笑非笑地看了一眼，并没有停下动作的打算。  
空气像是刚刚高温消毒过的滚烫又潮湿毛巾，捂热了两人深入交合的躯体和呻吟喘息。  
天已经完全黑了，房间里没开灯，外面的路灯很暗淡，汽车远光灯偶尔变换着角度照射进来。  
汗液和蜜液混合出特有的气味，劣质铁架床随着男人的动作发出不知疲倦的噪声，两人下体连接处传来的拍打声节奏越来越快。  
他的鼻尖渗出细密的汗，她体内有节律性的吸吮紧缩让他舒适地皱眉，鼻息也变得越来越粗重紊乱。两只手握着她纤细的腰抬离床垫，用几近疯狂的力度和速度全力冲刺着挺入最深处。  
艾伦鼻尖的汗滴落在她脸上，三笠的视线逐渐模糊。应该快要结束了。他最后捅她的那一下幅度比之前任何一次都大，发泄完全部欲望的性器开始疲软萎缩退出她的下体。她反手拧着枕套，身体接到了某种信号，有什么东西超过所能承受的负荷从体内汨汨涌了出来。  
双腿和屁股下面一片暖湿，三笠撑着瘫软无力的身体坐起来低头看了一下，不知所措。  
“你去洗澡吧，我来处理就好。”男人把用过的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，叼着橡皮筋，把汗湿的长发拢成一束。  
她抽出几张纸巾抹了把脸，狠狠擤了鼻涕，又接连扯了一大团纸巾胡乱擦了擦下身，从床底一一摸出自己的衣物，抱成一团去了洗手间。  
三笠没有洗澡，没有再看那个男人一眼，也没有跟他说一句话就走了。  
她双手扶着墙壁小心翼翼地挪动着步伐下楼，每迈开一步双腿都直愣愣地打颤，带动着腿间那处又辣又痛。一定都红肿了，但她刚才没敢看，她也不知道。  
那家伙是个变态，野兽，如果她也有那把“刀”，她也要狠狠地捅他千千万万次。三笠在黑暗的楼道咬牙切齿。不过的确是自己主动找上他的，就结果来说他执行了她的要求，只不过过程是超出想象的痛苦。拜他所赐，她再也不像之前一样想着这件事了，这辈子也不会跟任何人做这件事。最终她还是决定怪自己，但也绝不原谅他。  
身后有光亮跟着下来，三笠回头看，是艾伦打开了手机的手电筒功能。  
“跟踪别人可不是一件好事。”她没好气地说，“你想干什么。”  
“声控灯坏了，我只是担心你会摔倒。”他跟在离她几步远的地方，单手插裤袋。“毕竟你这个状态自己下五楼，实在是很勉强。”

“三笠，你怎么不接我电话？你去哪里了？”一进门，本来不应该在宿舍的萨沙就叽叽喳喳大喊起来。  
“有事。”她言简意赅地回答，拖着身体越过扑过来想抱她的女孩。  
“我想了想还是决定回来陪你，我知道我最近冷落你了，对不起！三笠……我给你买甜甜圈好不好？要不，珍珠奶茶？你想吃什么我都给你买，我错了，三笠，你不要不理我啊……”萨沙扯着她的衣袖，瘪着一张脸快哭了。  
重点不是甜甜圈不是珍珠奶茶也不是任何食物好吗。三笠在心里叹了口气。  
“我累了，想一个人呆着。”她摸摸萨沙的脑袋。  
回到房间，关上门，躺在自己的床上盖好被子，三笠没过多久就沉沉睡了过去。

清晨，她在比平常起床更早的时间醒来了，想着戴上眼罩睡个回笼觉，却在床上翻来覆去怎么也睡不着了。索性在衣柜找了件干净的宽松睡衣准备去冲个澡。  
昨晚回来后她直接就穿着这件黑色露脐装和红色千鸟格短裙睡着了，虽然汗液早就已经干了，但她还是能回忆起那种粘稠的、温热的触感。  
热水从头顶一股股流下来冲刷着她的身体，却带不走昨天傍晚发生的那一切，反而让那些细枝末节浮现得更加清晰。  
他汗水滴落时下巴的弧线，吞咽时上下滚动的喉结，带着薄茧子的手指，握着她腰部的汗湿的掌心，随着动作浮动的紧实的臂肌……这些碎片被撒进她的脑海里，拼成一幅完整的拼图。真实的痛苦中却也孕育出隐秘的快乐，碰撞着摩擦出星星点点的火花，照亮了她心中最真实的渴望。  
她以为她和别人一样，追求的只是恋爱的参与感，性的体验感。但她只是想要一份真诚的亲密关系，她想要成为某人生命中的主角，或者说，重要角色。  
艾伦·耶格尔。  
她闭着双眼，仰着头在心里默念着这个名字，拿着花洒让喷涌而出的温暖水流冲击着小腹下面的区域，手指也跟着在花蒂打转抚弄着。  
她的小舌舔过红润的嘴唇，手指尝试着探寻自己的敏感点，呼吸逐渐凌乱，浴室清晰回响着甜软的哼喘，雾气朦胧了镜中的绯红的面孔。  
三笠独自到达了前所未有的感官的顶峰。

打开卧室门，放在床上的手机屏幕亮着。三笠点开一看，来信的署名是艾伦·耶格尔。  
她深吸了一口气，不知道他什么时候在自己的手机上留下了联系方式。  
她没有点开他发来的信息，指尖在“已读”和“删除”之间来回移动了几下，最终还是点了右边。把手机扔回床上，她开始心安理得地擦了擦头发，打开吹风筒把头发吹干。  
直到关上吹风筒，她才发现手机铃声已经坚持不懈响了好几分钟。  
三笠咬了一会儿指甲，又按下了接听键。

-END-


End file.
